Una razón para luchar
by PukitChan
Summary: Tras aquellos fatídicos años de caos, todo ha cambiado. Sin embargo, existen algunas cosas que ni siquiera la guerra pudo eliminar / Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo por pura diversión y porque estos chicos merecían una segunda oportunidad. **

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Título: Una razón para luchar **

**Color: **Púrpura (Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia).

**Advertencias: Slash. **Esta historia hace referencia a una relación homosexual de una pareja **poco convencional**. Hablo en serio. **Puede que a algunas personas les desagrade (incluso si son seguidoras del slash)** o no se sientan cómodas con la presente historia. Si puedes entrar en esta categoría, ruego abandones este fic. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño. **

* * *

**Una razón para luchar **

Por:

PukitChan

_Invierno de 1999_

Cualquiera pensaría que alguien como él,no merecía tener una tumba o un lugar donde sus amigos (si es que alguna vez los tuvo) pudieran acercarse a recordarlo. Era comprensible. ¿Quién se molestaría en pensar en un muchacho cualquiera, desagradable e idiota, que durante la guerra no había hecho otra cosa más que confirmarlo? La mayoría de quienes llegaban a pensar en él, creían que su destino había sido el más justo, luego de tanto daño que ocasionó: para Vincent Crabbe, morir consumido por las llamas que él mismo había invocado, era lo adecuado.

Sin embargo, durante la guerra, Andrew Kirke había aprendido que el pensamiento de la mayoría, no necesariamente era el correcto. También sabía que inclusive alguien como Crabbe, había tenido a una persona que lo quiso y que esa persona esperó por un regreso que nunca llegó.

No, no lo justificaba. Andrew había sentido uno de sus _cruciatus_, cuando los Carrow les ordenaban, a él y a Gregory Goyle, atacar a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, él simplemente no podía odiarlo. Quizá porque, aunque muy poco, había visto una forma de ser diferente a la que todo el mundo conocía. Tal vez era porque, si cerraba los ojos un momento, aún recordaba la manera en la que Crabbe lo había atacado y, después, llevado casi a rastras para entregarlo a los brazos fríos y gruesos de Goyle, salvándole la vida con ese acto.

_Goyle._

Andrew suspiró y sus ojos claros recorrieron el lugar. Al igual que el resto de Hogwarts, el inicio del Bosque Prohibido estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. No se oían casi voces, algo normal y relajante durante las vacaciones de invierno. Andrew, que había sido obligado a regresar a Hogwarts para retomar sus estudios, encontró ese lugar, por casualidad, pocos meses antes.

Cualquiera pensaría que alguien como _Vincent_ Crabbe no merecía tener a alguien que lo recordara. Sin embargo, Andrew sabía que la fea letra tallada sobre la corteza de ese árbol, era la de Goyle. Y que Gregory, aún bajo la vigilancia del Ministerio, había escrito eso en algún momento del pasado, porque extrañaba y lamentaba la muerte de su amigo.

Aún cuando muchos pensaran que eso no tenía sentido alguno.

**.**

* * *

**. **

Cuando el diario _El Profeta_ cayó frente a él, interrumpiendo su desayuno, Andrew levantó la mirada por primera vez en toda la mañana. Normalmente, no recibía el diario porque no le gustaba amargar sus alimentos con las noticias deprimentes que, tras un largo año, aún continuaban apareciendo: muertes confirmadas, asesinos atrapados, _condenas largas_… al pensar en esto último, su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. No quería pensar en eso. No quería recordar cuán inútil había sido en su intento por ayudarlo, recibiendo solo risas y burlas por sus palabras. Nadie, _nadie_, le había creído.

―No me mires así ―dijo la persona que estaba de pie, frente a él―. Mejor lee ese reportaje.

Andrew no se molestó en hacerlo. Fingió estar muy ocupado revolviendo su desayuno. Ojalá pudiera fingir de una manera convincente. Si pudiera hacerlo, seguramente Jack Sloper no estaría haciendo eso. _Intentando_ animarlo.

―Sabes que no leo ese diario, Jack ―murmuró Andrew en voz más baja de lo que pretendía. Se maldijo a sí mismo por eso. No tenía ganas de repetir cada una de sus palabras. No obstante, pese al suspiro en el que se había transformado su voz, Jack pareció escucharlo, porque declaró:

―No te estoy diciendo que lo leas todo. Solo el artículo que está señalado.

―Es lo mismo.

―Andrew ―pronunció con seriedad, empujando el diario hacia él―. Léelo. Ahora.

Andrew suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía caso continuar peleando. Jack era jodidamente necio. Dejó su desayuno y tomó entre sus manos _El Profeta_, buscando lo que tanto quería que leyera. Nunca esperó que en un pequeño anuncio (pequeño si se comparaba con las enormes letras que decían sobre las nuevas reglas que estaban implementándose en el Ministerio) escrito por un periodista del que jamás había escuchado nombrar, se hablara sobre la familia Goyle: su único hijo, Gregory, después de estar medio año encerrado en Azkaban y tras un largo arresto domiciliario en el cual le prohibieron el uso de la varita, finalmente quedaba libre. Se hablaba sobre cuántas propiedades habían pasado a ser del Ministerio, y sobre si aquello no había sido una manera de comprar su libertad. También cuestionaba sobre si la integración de _ellos_ realmente sería aceptada por la sociedad mágica.

Él apretó sus labios y, pálido, levantó la vista hacia Jack, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si no terminara de decidirse cuál era su postura al respecto. Andrew no podía culparlo por eso. Su amigo aún conservaba heridas que la guerra había dejado. De esas que no sanaban tan rápido como las del cuerpo.

―Ya es libre ―dijo Jack, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica―. ¿No deberías ir a buscarlo? Lo intentaste cuando fue condenado…

―No ―declaró, doblando a la mitad el diario para dejar de ver ese artículo y la pequeña fotografía de Goyle saliendo del Ministerio―. No importa ya.

―No seas idiota.

―Siempre lo he sido, Jack ―dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su dirección―. ¿Recuerdas? Malfoy dijo alguna vez que G,oyle y yo éramos unos idiotas.

―Tenía razón ―murmuró, irritado―. Ey, Andrew. A mí no me agrada ese sujeto y lo sabes. Cuando me dijiste que… que _tú y él…_―Tras una pausa en la que Jack cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza, continuó―: Yo no lo creí. Te dije que era una estupidez e intenté convencerte de que si querías… _estar con un hombre_, pues al menos uno que valiera la vergüenza, ¿no? Te dije eso, ¿verdad? Y si ahora no quieres estar con él y has cambiado de opinión respecto a _tus gustos… _

―Jack, eso que estás diciendo es más estúpido que yo ―dijo de mal humor―. ¿Me mostraste esto sólo para saber si ahora me gustan las mujeres? ¡No jodas! ¡No voy a despertar un día queriendo mágicamente follar con ellas!

―¡No se trata de eso!

―¿Ah, no? ¡¿Entonces de qué?!

―¡Él te salvó la vida! ―gritó al fin, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, sin darse cuenta de que la poca gente que había a su alrededor estaba mirando su discusión sin entenderla. Bajó la voz y al encontrarse con los ojos de Andrew, él añadió―: Y sé que aún piensas en él. No me agrada, pero aún lo tienes ahí, atrapado. Y, ¿sabes qué? Es un asco verte tan deprimido por alguien que no vale la pena ante los ojos de otros, pero que para ti, fue alguien importante.

―No me veas si es tan asqueroso.

Jack hizo una mueca desagradable mientras se daba la vuelta, optando por alejarse con ese andar tan poco agraciado.

―A pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi amigo.

Andrew mordió su labio inferior.

_Seguía siendo un completo idiota._

_._

* * *

_._

Gregory entrecerró sus ojos mientras colocaba en su dedo índice el costoso anillo, adornado por pequeñas joyas púrpuras, que había pertenecido a su familia durante mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar. La inscripción, apenas visible, recitaba una antigua frase dicha por su tatarabuelo, en donde se mencionaba cuán orgullosos debían sentirse cada uno de sus descendientes por la pureza de su sangre y de la nobleza que precedía a ello. Sonrió amargamente mientras recordaba la muerte de Crabbe. A veces, era así como ocurría: su mente se aprovechaba de sus pensamientos dispersos para traer, desde lo más profundo de su ser, la imagen de su mejor amigo muriendo. Sus gritos desgarradores. Y unas lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado, pero que en su piel parecían haberse quedado impregnadas para siempre, aunque fuera él, y sólo él, el único capaz de sentirlas.

En ocasiones, fue lo bastante bueno como para pensar que él también debió morir en esa guerra. No obstante, cuando ese pensamiento lo atacaba, también solía venir acompañado de la imagen de Andrew Kirke, de su alegría estúpida, de su horrenda manera de jugar quidditch, y también, de la promesa que le hizo, justo antes de que sus caminos decidieran separarse.

«_Sobrevive»._

Su promesa, no obstante, se había limitado a eso justamente: a sobrevivir. Y Goyle lo había hecho; sobrevivió a una guerra, a la muerte y a una temporada en Azkaban. Estaba vivo. Quizá humillado, avergonzado y distinto, pero nunca rompió su promesa. Probablemente, jamás lo haría. Cuando la hizo, Goyle sólo escribió esa palabra, porque sabía que si lograba mantenerla en pie, sus caminos no podrían volver a encontrarse. Andrew y él habían logrado mantener su relación en secreto, pero en aquel momento no eran nada más que tonterías de un par de adolescentes. Tal vez lo suyo no había sido un verdadero sentimiento, sino la absurda necesidad de saber qué se sentía tener lo que todos los demás ya poseían.

_Quizá, lo que terminó por unirlos, fue la falta de oportunidades que había a su alrededor para el par de idiotas que eran ellos. _

―¿Gregory? Los Bulstrode están aquí.

―Sí ―respondió, incorporándose torpemente para andar hacia la salida de la habitación. No le sorprendió cuando su madre, por el bien de su integridad, había concertado un matrimonio. Había sido una solución inteligente. Si se casaba tan rápido, se asumiría más fácilmente su reforma tras la prisión. Y la unión de sus familias ayudaría a todos los involucrados. Aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Millicent estaba de acuerdo con ello. Él no tenía inconvenientes en casarse porque, después de todo…

_…__Andrew también cumplió su parte de la promesa. Sobrevivió. Pero nunca lo ayudó. Porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo. _

―Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Greg.

El aludido levantó el rostro. Millicent, envuelta en un vestido largo y bastante adecuado para ella, lo miraba con atención. Detrás de ella, sus padres lo miraban con resginación. Goyle conocía muy bien esa mirada: era la misma que su padre le dedicó innumerables veces mientras lo veía fracasar una y otra vez. Era el tipo de mirada que decía: «_Aunque nos desagrade, ésta es la única solución»._

―Millicent ―saludó roncamente y miró más allá―. Señores Bulstrode…

―No hay razón para prolongar más esto ―dijo su madre, sentada orgullosamente sobre un sofá―. Mientras más rápido lo concretemos, mejor será. Queremos pronto una boda. Y, si es posible, también hijos. ¿Están de acuerdo?

El señor Bulstrode se acercó a su hija e intercambió una mirada con ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Millicent asintió y miró hacia Goyle, quien se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía, ladeando ligeramente su rostro para que cayeran algunos mechones de su largo cabello negro. Visto de esa manera, ella era bastante bonita de un modo peculiar. No tenía la despampanante belleza de Astoria Greengrass, así como él tampoco tenía el porte de Draco Malfoy, pero eso no importaba. No en realidad.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo Millicent, y por el tono de su voz, Gregory casi creyó que realmente quería casarse con él. Debió haber practicado ese momento muy bien.

―Sí ―musitó él―. Lo haré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él asintió. Al parecer, tomar el camino trazado, sin oponerse, era fácil.

_Demasiado fácil, tal vez. _

_. _

* * *

_._

Acostumbrarse a Millicent fue, para su sorpresa, muy sencillo. La primera vez que pudieron conversar a solas sobre su matrimonio, descubrió a una mujer franca y fuerte. No, no le gustaba casarse por obligación _(«No seas idiota, Greg. ¿A qué mujer le gustaría algo así?»)_, pero sabía que era lo mejor para una vida medianamente tranquila. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que su matrimonio funcionara. Y, además, no lo humillaba. Quizá porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

―Esta tarde tenemos que reunirnos con mi madre ―dijo Millicent, quien, sentada frente a Goyle, no hacía nada más que revisar unos pergaminos―. Al parecer está teniendo graves problemas sobre las flores. Y no. Antes de que se te ocurra decir uno de tus comentarios sobre lo poco que te interesa esto, te recuerdo que esta boda es de ambos. Y si quieres que nuestros padres nos dejen en paz, tienes que fingir que te interesa.

―Bien ―farfulló―. ¿Puedo irme ahora? No me gusta Hogsmeade.

―Es de mala educación dejar a tu prometida sola, a mitad del almuerzo. ¿O es que acaso irás a reunirte con un hombre?

Goyle se atragantó con su té al escuchar esa declaración. Millicent, sin embargo, no se inmutó por el espectáculo y siguió leyendo de la misma manera en la que lo había estado haciendo durante la última media hora.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Los vi ―respondió secamente―. Ese Gryffindor y tú, cuando jugaban quidditch durante la noche. ¿Sabes cuán traumatizante fue la visión de ustedes besándose?

―¿C-cómo…?

Ella bufó, exasperada. Levantó su rostro y miró por la ventana.

―Te estaba buscando porque Umbridge quería que vigiláramos a los Weasley. Vincent ―Y al pronunciar ese nombre, su voz apenas tembló―. _Él_ hizo todo lo posible para que no te encontrara, así que resultó más sospechosa tu desaparición. Y los vi.

―¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―preguntó en voz baja. Millicent bajó su mirada y acarició su anillo de compromiso, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

―Por Vincent. Él me lo pidió.

Gregory guardó silencio un rato. No era muy hábil, nunca lo había sido, pero hasta él podría notar que aquella sonrisa, la que Millie dibujaba, no era feliz. Extrañaba a Crabbe. Mucho más que él.

―¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

―¿Qué más dan las razones? Conmigo no tienes que ocultar lo que te gusta. Yo no quiero tener hijos. Quizá en algún momento tendremos que tenerlos, pero no por ahora. ¿No estás satisfecho con esto? No tendremos que fingir que podemos amarnos. Ni siquiera que nos gustamos. Pero podemos estar juntos, siendo honestos el uno con el otro.

―¿Y… e-estás bien con eso?

―Para personas como _nosotros, _Greg, eso debería bastarnos.

.

* * *

.

_Verano del 2001_

Andrew levantó el rostro despacio. Parpadeó un par de veces y, después, respiró lo más hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Todo apestaba a comida para animales. Y aquello, mezclado de tan diversas formas, no era un aroma agradable. Tan poco agradable, como la visión que estaba de pie frente a él.

_Gregoy Goyle. _

―Buenas tardes ―saludó, tal y como dictaba el reglamento de la tienda de animales donde trabajaba, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus manos. Los ruiditos de las ratas que estaba alimentado se volvieron irritantes. Y todo en él se estremeció―. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

―Bu-busco un regalo ―respondió Goyle, mirando de reojo a la anciana mujer que, mirándolo con desconfianza, parecía estar pendiente de su conversación y dispuesto a atacarlo en caso de que fuera necesario.

―Por supuesto, señor ―dijo Andrew y entrecerró sus ojos. Gregory supo, por ese sencillo movimiento, que no fue casualidad lo que a continuación preguntó―: ¿Es para alguien especial?

―Mi e-esposa. Es nuestro aniversario.

Andrew, dolido, mordió su labio inferior.

―¿No le parece muy poco romántico que le regale en su aniversario algo de aquí? ―murmuró con frialdad. Goyle desvió la mirada cuando dijo:

―Ella es amante de los gatos. Sé que le encantará si le regalo uno de ellos.

―Por supuesto. Es agradable saber cuán bien conoce a su esposa ―Y enseguida se dio la vuelta para perderse por un lado de la tienda, regresando con un precioso gato de esponjado pelaje blanco―. Tenemos a éste. Es muy dócil y cariñoso.

―¿Tú me lo recomiendas? ―preguntó en voz baja. Andrew suspiró con suavidad cuando, al mirar a Goyle, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Lo extrañaba. Quizás lo extrañaría toda su vida.

―Sí ―terminó por decir―. A su esposa le encantará.

―Confío en ti.

.

* * *

.

Andrew Kirke se arrojó sobre su cama. Se aferró a la almohada más cercana y ahogo un profundo gemido en ella. Encontrarse con Goyle había dolido. Saber que estaba casado, fue como un golpe a su estómago. Entender que después de tantos años, una de parte de él aún seguía amándolo, había sido cruel. Muy cruel.

Pero quizás había sido lo mejor. Así podía dejarlo todo atrás y continuar. Si Goyle había podido, él también lo haría. Y resultaría mucho mejor.

Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana abierta. Andrew abrió un ojo para verla y apenas se removió para sujetar la carta. Se extrañó cuando, tras acercarse a la luz de la vela, encontró en el sobre un sello púrpura y desconocido. No tenía nada más que su nombre. Andrew abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta. Una letra pequeña y torcida le daba la bienvenida.

_«Señor Kirke: _

_Gracias por aconsejar a mi marido tan sabiamente sobre mi regalo de aniversario. Usted, más que yo, debe saber cuán idiota puede ser a veces. Permítame devolverle el favor. Cuando los matrimonios son concertados, no importa demasiado el amor. Suena frívolo y hasta ilógico para alguien como usted, pero es la realidad. La pureza y el linaje traen un consigo un problema, señor Kirke: la negación. _

_Sé que no es a mí a quien quiere Greg, pero ante muchos, es mejor negarlo. _

_No se confunda, no pretendo deshacer mi matrimonio. Jamás lo haría por una minucia como ésa._

_Sólo pensé que, como es justo entre nosotros, tal vez debería saber este detalle._

_Sin embargo, no le recomiendo luchar por ello. Porque aunque Gregory es y será siempre de usted, él es mi esposo._

_Aunque, suelen decir, que los Gryffindor no prestan atención a las recomendaciones._

_¿Usted cree que eso es cierto, Andrew? _

_Goyle, Millicent. »_

Andrew se colocó una almohada sobre su rostro. Recordó el árbol en el que estaba tallado el nombre de Crabbe y cómo nadie imaginaba que alguien como él merecía tener a alguien que luchara por él.

Pensó en su pasado y en la sonrisa que Goyle, por primera vez le dedicó.

_…__quizás debería luchar. ¿Qué más daba un esfuerzo más para intentar alcanzar la felicidad? _

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

_Andrew Kirke y Gregory Goyle se volvieron de mis chicos favoritos desde que, en un reto de parejas al azar, me tocó escribir sobre ellos. Se podría decir que este One-shot es la continuación de esa historia. No sé qué tienen ellos, pero amo escribirlos. Quizá porque los dos son unos inadaptados, o porque la mayoría de las personas los hacen menos, unos idiotas. Andrew, por participar ridículamente en el partido de quidditch de Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor y cayéndose de la escoba en el intento, y Goyle por ser Goyle. ¡Uf! El caso es que yo adoro que sus caminos se encuentren._

_Para este reto en particular, desde que me tocó el color púrpura, supe que tenía que continuar su historia. Quería abarcar esa situación especial de los matrimonios arreglados. No lo sé, me parece que es algo, además de difícil, sumamente cerrado. ¿Todos los matrimonios arreglados deberían ocultar tantos? No sé por qué no puedo escribir de ellos sin que puedan ser felices. ¿Algún día serán felices? Espero que sí… _

_Y eso... pues, muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la historia. ¡Larga vida para las OTP!_


End file.
